Rebound
by DanteSutto
Summary: When Sasuke is teleported to a new world what will he do, what will he be good or evil, hero or villain or neither. Super powered Sasuke with the Kaguya's Rinnegan and his special rinnegan together? What disaster or fortune could that bring? (I do not owned cover art.)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A man stands atop a cliff in the early dawn. He is waring a black coat with his clan's crest, but underneath is his clothes from his own world. His face a dawned by two discolored eyes on the left a purple rinnegann with sharingan markings and on the right a red rinnegan the Kaguya's rinnegan the most powerful eye ever in his clutches. The man stands reminsing his past before our present of how he got to this world.

Sasuke during the sealing of Kaguya when the blinding light of the jutsu was cast, that was when he made his move grebbing her third eye ripping out of her head almost losing his arm with the explosion. But that didn't matter he got what he wanted, then he hid it with his own Kamui so Naruto wouldn't see it.

The lone man now remembers the final fight between him and Naruto. He remembered he didn't have time to replace his sharingan with the rinnegan. He remembered that he was attacked by Naruto and that he could read minds by touching them, which therefore left his secret plan out in the open leading to the final comfrontation.

There in the valley of the end stood the two combatants standing atop their elders heads ready to begin reanactment of the first fight or so the Uchiha thought. Their battle comenst and the Uchiha realyzed something was off about the Uzumaki he wasn't striking to mame it was to kill. They both jumped back for a quick break. "Naruto I thought you were trying to bring me back?",Sasuke asked with a curious face."I was going to but after everything I thought you had come back to us. I thought we could go back to the village together, but after you said you were going to kill the Kage I changed my mind." "Oh, is that so." "Yes, in order to become hokage I have to get rid of the remaining threat." Naruto said that with determination. They ended their brake and the battle countinued.

Naruto was standing over Sasuke ready to finish him off, and he was panicking. He didn't wan't to die he had so much to do. Out of know where he used a massive amount of chakra to teleport himself anywhere but there.

That was when he woke up in the middle of a forrest. He scanned the area and saw very strange chakra signitures clustered together. He then remember to retrive his new rinnegan from his Kamui Demensionand then proceded to transplant it, sending his mangekyou sharingan to Kamui. He went towards them and it was a town. He covered his face to try not to attract attenion to his eyes. When he saw a train he got the conclusion this was not earth. He went to a library and used his rinnegan to dicipher the language and read all the history.

He found out that this world is called Earthland and This country is called Fiore. He also found out that there were no jutsu or chakra and what he saw earlier was magic. When all the learning was done he went to have a look around town. First he found a gold exchange for jewels this country's currency. The man didn't think to much of his gold Ryos when he gave him 34,000 jewels thinking this was some old coin. He went to what seemed to be a clothes store. He bought a black coat for 10,000 and some black color contacts for 12,000. He put his items on and ventured forth onto the path out of town.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 The Beginings

Sasuke knew in order to make an impact in the world he would have to make a reputation make a name. As Sasuke walked off the hill he was on and into legend.

During The Dragon Civil War Sasuke was known The Dark King. People called him this because he was going to end the war by any means nessasary. Even if that involved human casualties. His Power was regarded as greater than the other Legendary Wizards Mavis and Zeref. Some people revered to him as a god. Powers of a god bringing planetary destruction.

After the Great Dragon Civil War The Dark King disapeered from the world. He was now Known as a Myth or a Legend of the old times. It his disapereance cults started to pop up known as the Six Paths. Sasuke also had a hand into creating the Magic council and controls it from the shadows.

Sasuke heard of the dark mage Zeref but he had no reason to seek him out. But one day in the forest he had came face to face with him. Sasuke saw nothing special about him but he couldn't age he looked like he was 20. Just like Sasuke he was immortal thanks to immense power the Kaguya's Rinnegan gave him, although they couldn't age past 20 if they came across a power greater or equal to their own they could be killed in battle.

Their conversation was quite brief. "So your The Dark King?" Zeref asked with interest. "How did you know?" Sasuke asked for he had never been regonized before."I could tell because like your reputation, your magic reserves are so large their unreadible and that means im nowhere near your level to read them. And Im not sure if Im suppose to be impressed or scared." "Think what you want Im leaving." Sasuke began to walk away. "Wait." Sasuke stopped and turned around."Before you go what are going to do now?" Sasuke gave him a smirk and said,"I'm going to see how the world plays out now that the humans have the advantage." With that Sasuke walked off.

 **Next Chapter will be Modernish Time with Sasuke impact on the world will be shown. Will he be the Enemy or the Saviour?**


End file.
